The present invention relates to a cable, in particular to an electrical cable for power transmission or distribution at medium or high voltage.
More in particular, the present invention relates to an electrical cable which combines high impact resistance and compactness of its design, wherein an extruded insulating layer made from a non-crosslinked insulating material comprising a thermoplastic polymer and a predetermined amount of a dielectric liquid is present.
In the present description, the term medium voltage is used to refer to a tension typically from about 10 kV to about 60 kV and the term high voltage refers to a tension above 60 kV (very high voltage is also sometimes used in the art to define voltages greater than about 150 kV or 220 kV, up to 500 kV or more); the term low voltage refers to a tension lower than 10 kV, typically greater than 100 V.
Furthermore, in the present description the term voltage class indicates a specific voltage value (e.g. 10 kV, 20 kV, 30 kV, etc.) included in a corresponding voltage range (e.g. low, medium or high voltage, or LV, MV, HV).
Said cable can be used for both direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) transmission or distribution.